Undetermined
by SilvermistFox
Summary: Their paths crosses for just one night together, but just a few minutes with her and he was countlessly hitting walls by the end of the hour. Their interactions were minimum, but if anything she was not making sense to him at all.


**Inuyasha crossover Sherlock  
**  
Two years it took him to remove every little cell and influence that is Moriarty, and whilst he was travelling he met with someone that intrigued him. The one person that he had hid away from his brother, or anyone else, she was his secret that had kept him fascinated. Even when on the day that he was dead, there was someone else in the light that he saw that had help in bringing him back to consciousness. They'd met the one-day whilst he was on one of his mission. He may have diverted off for a day or two just to _clear_ his mind, but he was constantly working and she was the one that helped him the most during this period.

She was like Irene Adler, but unlike yet unlike her, this female she was cold as ice when they first met, and unreadable. There were many things about her that makes her a conflicting conundrum, and a mystery that he was unable to draw a link to anything that he knows of. Her knowledge was almost like his, only that they were even more extensive and with a network that could rival both Mycroft's and his even. Sherlock had tried extracting more informations from her on numerous accounts, however she was terribly evasive in answering them, if not, would draw his attention to something else. And there were not many able to do so. She was not a seductress or a master of manipulation like that of Irene Adler or like Charles Augustus Magnussen. Kagome Higurashi is much more complicated than that, even more so than what he had imagined, especially with what she would throw towards him from her knowledge and uncanny understanding.

There was almost something _supernatural_ about her, but he could not place his finger on it, that even his 'Palace' was not helping. She threw so many surprises and tiny hints of a puzzle at him that would more than often leave him in his own thoughts for a while. Every time when Sherlock thought that he finally found out something about her that is right or straight, she would throw something in his way, proving otherwise to him and leaving him frustrated and in a mood. His reading was off, and it never did happened to him ever, except for perhaps when his judgment of Mary was clouded, and Irene Adler was the other one that he could not quite put his finger on, but always only for a moment.

Sherlock remembered distinctively that one night, when they shared the same bed, and her passion was unlike any other, so raw and like an uninhibited beast that left him breathlessly craving for more. Sentiments and love are something that he could not understand and are one of the human errors in which he was not at all interested in comprehending. This however was _not_ him falling victim to what John Watson and a few other friends of his already did, this was just to fulfill his curiosity, bodily satisfaction, and one of the means to keep himself entertained and away from boredom. And that night, he remembered every little thing about her body, including the faded scar on her right side. Basing from his observation it was no small wound but a huge tear that should have killed her from the blood loss, and also the irregularities in the old injury that seem to indicated a gauge of about 10 to 15 years old scar there were no visible signs of it being surgically buffered down to hide it and impossible for it to. And he was rarely ever wrong on his deduction, however with Kagome he was unsure of himself in reading her properly and accurately at all.

By the time morning came and he awaken, Kagome was no longer by his side, but instead left a note in his phone one in which he deleted immediately. He never saw her again as he carried on with what was tasked to him by his brother before his return to London. It surprised him though when he was dying, he saw her in the light drawing him away from the room in which he had somehow entered that held Moriarty whispering to him words that he needed to hear just as he was brought back to a light consciousness to see and hear Mary making him promise her to not tell John about her. Sherlock never saw or heard from Kagome again that night, but it was impossible and perhaps the resurfacing of his memory of her, and him knowing well of how she would have behaved. Though this version of her was so much more different than what he had stored away, in fact she gave him something new again to play with. And when he awoke, Sherlock saw the incoming message of what belonged to "K" telling him exactly what he was told by her when in his unconscious state of possibly bleeding to death and going through shock.

She was playing with his mind again, taunting him even and it was frustrated him. In fact it was how Kagome was able to do exactly _that_ that had made him thought more of what was going on and her involvement in it. Then again, there was practically never a link with her, nothing at all and he threw it to the back of his memory to be analyzed again when he was perhaps bored or needed a distraction, whilst deleting her messages to his phone. Kagome was always torturing him whether she knows it or not and she was not going to admit it sooner or later and he knows that because it was in her nature to be so oblivious to such things despite her having whatever odd intentions in her actions. That much he could tell, but for more, it was harder and more complicated than he had anticipated, but there was a certain odd thrill in it.

There were just some things in which even he could not tell, or make sense of, but sooner or later he _will_ find answers to them like he always does.

* * *

A/N:

Hello

I just finished watching the series Sherlock and I thought to experiment with this pairing in this one-shot, do tell me what you think about it, if not, I hope that you enjoy this. Have a great week ahead of you. Cheers


End file.
